


Trust Me Tonight

by risingfire17



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Bondage, Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lima Syndrome, Mentioned Rika (Mystic Messenger), Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Personalities, My First Smut, NSFW, Rape/Non-con Elements, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Tsundere Choi Saeran, he's afraid he killed her, mc almost dies, mentioned ray - Freeform, searan goes hard, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risingfire17/pseuds/risingfire17
Summary: He may have captured her, but she's captivated him...all the way to the bedroom. However, he's determined to prove himself in control and will use whatever means necessary to do it!Explicit scene from my Unknown/MC fic Captivate My Heart. (Link in notes)
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 139





	Trust Me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between chapters 3 and 4 of Captivate My Heart. Read here if you haven't already! https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586493/chapters/56593678 If you haven't read it this could honestly probably stand alone, but then you'd miss all the building sexual tension and this release wouldn't mean as much! :D
> 
> Thank you to everyone who cheered me on while I wrote Captivate My Heart and waited for this scene! Sorry for making you wait so long; this was my first ever smut so it took a while, but I hope it was worth the wait!

Despite the light being off, there was enough moonlight streaming in through the window for him to see her in front of him. Peering at him through half-lidded eyes that clearly wanted him to continue. Soft lips parted, offering themselves up. Hair pushed back, nightgown straps falling down her shoulders, exposing her slender neck. Arms hanging on his chest. Lithe legs bent at the knees, just asking to be knocked off balance so he could sweep her into his grip.

With just a slight push from him, she collapsed on the bed, flat on her back. He didn’t give her a chance to move before he descended on her. He trailed his fingers along her throat as he whispered huskily into her ear: “say it again.”

In a meek whisper, she asked, “say what again?”

He added more pressure to the fingers on her neck, just starting to dig into that soft skin of hers. “The last thing you said.”

“I…trust you,” she whispered again, barely audible.

He brought his face to hover over hers, close enough to make sure his face was all she could see, that she could not escape his gaze. “Again.”

She looked him straight in the eyes, and said it again, this time loud enough to fully capture her sweet chirp of a voice.

Every time she said those words, his heart beat even faster. He wasn’t yet sure if he wanted to pull her close and ensure she never trusted anyone else again, or make her cry and regret ever trusting him to begin with. Was it possible to want both? Maybe. Here in this room with everything else that was impossible. Like her trusting him. Drawing him near.

He brushed his lips across hers, but did not stop there this time. He kissed her cheek, her neck, her shoulder. His hand found her wrist and he pressed on it just enough to hold it down. Not that she was struggling. In fact, her free hand had found his back and was pulling him closer. He listened to her panting as he kissed her, felt her pulse racing against his skin, breathed in the smell of flowers and desire radiating off her body. She smelled so good; he wanted a taste.

Carefully choosing the area where her neck and shoulder met, low enough to avoid detection at Magenta, he sunk his teeth into her skin. Softly at first, slowly adding force. He had no idea why her soft skin felt so good between his teeth, but he wanted more of this feeling. He also wanted to hear more of that high-pitched moan of hers.

As he moved to find other parts of her to taste, the hood of his jacket fell over his shoulder and into his face. He sat up and pulled it off, and as he did, the blindfold he had used on her earlier fell out of his pocket. Oh, he had a great idea now!

“Let’s see just how much you trust me,” he said with a leer. He beckoned her with a finger. “Come here,” he whispered.

She slowly sat up, right in front of him. He took her hands and guided her into position. She, being a good little girl, followed his lead as she gazed up at him. In the dark, he didn’t mind those big doe eyes of hers. Or maybe it was because she was obeying him so nicely?

“Give me your hands.” She held out her hands and he took them softly as he kissed her. He leaned into her, pushing her back into the pillows. When she closed her eyes, he snuck the sash around her wrists, and the clueless girl didn’t notice a thing until he pulled the ends together tightly, her arms now hopelessly tied together. That shocked expression on her face as he secured her wrists to the headboard was adorable. _Absolutely fucking adorable._ “Something wrong, Princess? I do believe I told you I’d tie you up next time!”

She didn’t fight it. Not that she could. It was too late for that. She'd cozied up to him and he was going to make her regret it. Regret trusting him. Regret caring for him. Regret getting into his head. He would destroy that bright-eyed innocent look she always gave him so it couldn’t drive him crazy anymore.

“You’re mine.”

* * *

She had been his from the beginning, since she first met Ray. She wasn’t stupid, nor was Ray as innocent as he let on. She knew it as he pleaded her to stay with those soft eyes that held a dark power. Ray had spied on her, chosen her, tracked her down, and lied to her. No matter how kind and gentle he was, he would get his hands dirty to keep her by his side.

And here he was, the part of him who would get his hands dirty. But she knew he was a part of Ray. The eyes were the same, eyes that wanted her, that would do whatever necessary to get her. This man wouldn’t let her go. And she wouldn’t have it any other way anymore. She was completely, and utterly, _his._

She looked him in the eyes and said through heavy breaths: “I am yours. Take me.”

“Trust me, I will.” He dug his fingers into her hair and pulled her head to one side, exposing the other side of her neck. Then she exploded with pain as he bit into it, hard. He snarled as he did it, sending shivers throughout her body. He began to suck on the flesh, so hard she thought he might absorb it into himself. She struggled against her binds as she made a sound somewhere between a moan and a shriek. Her eyes shut tight, and tears fought their way out.

Just when she thought she couldn’t take anymore, he relented, softly kissing the fresh bruise on her neck. It felt absolutely amazing. She had no idea anything could feel so good! She moaned loudly as her eyes rolled back in her head. When she was able to open her eyes properly, it was to see his triumphant smirk.

“Heh. I better gag you next time. Can’t let all of Magenta know what I’m doing to you!” He brushed his lips lightly over the bruise again as he brought his face to hers, and she failed to completely suppress her moan. “But there’s no one around tonight, so let’s see how loud you can scream!”

She had no time to react before he yanked down the top of her nightgown and sunk his teeth into the top of her exposed breast. Once again, her body was quaking with so many sensations; honestly, how _did_ he manage to sting her flesh with his teeth and massage it with his tongue at the same time? She felt like she was being torn apart, but she was electrified. Who knew being torn apart could make her feel so alive? And then, once again, just when she thought she would break down pleading for release, he took mercy and kissed the bruise, a string of tiny, soft kisses that her body melted to.

“Didn’t you know?” He purred between kisses. “Only by going through hell…can one appreciate paradise.” He licked the bruise and her breath grew faster. He let his tongue trail down her breast then lap playfully at her hardened nipple. “And I’m…” He lowered his voice so much that she opened her eyes and looked down to better capture his words. This whole time, his eyes were on hers. “…the angel that will lead you to paradise.”

Her breath caught. Ray had said that in the very beginning, over the phone, before she’d ever come to Magenta. He’d told her back then he'd find her and come for her, and now this one had made good on that promise. They were one and the same, the man who had captivated her heart. “I’ll follow you anywhere.” She didn’t realize she’d said that out loud until he removed his mouth from her flesh and flashed her a maniacal grin.

“You think you’re that brave, huh?” He reached back and slowly eased his nails into the skin on her leg, starting from the calf and trailing up past her knee into her thigh. She closed her eyes in pleasure, only to feel his nails rip into the skin of her thigh. She cried out and her eyes flew open, and he relented.

“Keep your eyes open. You’re going to watch everything I do to you. If you close your eyes,” His eyes locked on hers as his lips curled upward in a cruel grin. “I’ll hurt you more.”

She watched him helplessly as he carved his claim on her all over her flesh, on her neck, her breasts, her stomach, her thighs. Each time, he twisted her body in torment before kissing away the pain with the sweetest deliverance. A few times, she closed her eyes involuntarily, only to have them forced open from the agony of his nails tearing into her.

When he seemed to have decided he repeated this cycle of suffering and deliverance enough, he leaned back to examine her now marked up body. He leered at her; his eyes mirthful from her pain. He hovered over tear-stained face and whispered, “Tell me, princess, who do you belong to?”

She shook under his husky breath on her face, looked into those eyes already drunk on power, and whispered back, “I belong to you.” He rewarded her with a soft nail along her jawline and under her chin as he leaned in even closer, his breath washing over her lips.

His eyes never left hers as his hand trailed down her body, connecting the bruises with his fingers as he went along, until they settled at the entrance between her thighs, which was already embarrassingly wet. He slowly, purposefully brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean.

“Damn straight. You’re mine.”

He slipped his fingers into her, keeping the thumb out to massage the area right above her entrance. She gasped and her eyelids began to fall. Then his nails were giving her side a warning scratch.

“Don’t you dare close your eyes. I told you; you’re going to watch _everything_ I do to you.” Her breath came faster, and she struggled to keep her eyes open as her drove into her faster, harder. She watched his eyes as they scrutinized hers, just waiting for her to slip up. Those eyes, they wouldn’t let her go. _He_ wouldn’t let her go. He was reaching inside of her, scrambling her insides until her body screamed for him and him alone. She was moaning so loudly, and she couldn’t stop. _So this is what it’s like to be completely at someone’s mercy._

Her body was wracked with tremors as she succumbed to the pleasure. She knew she was screaming, but no longer had the control to make that stop. She was lost to the world in ecstasy, anchored only to his eyes. His calm, hard, cruel eyes, eyes that captured her helplessness and lorded it over her as he cloaked himself in her screams.

She drowned in his gaze as her body reached its climax. Even while he held her writhing body down, he smiled playfully and continued, matching his movements with the tremors of her body. Finally, her body came back down to the regular realm of existence. She became aware of her pounding heart and irregular breath, the sweat clinging to her entire body, and the puddle between her legs, proof of what this man had done to her: taken ownership of her. He knew it too; he withdrew his fingers and brought them to his lips, giving them a seductive lick.

* * *

He could think of only one word to describe how he felt: drunk. This feeling was better than even the rush of elixir, he felt stronger and more powerful than he had ever felt in his life watching this girl tremble at his mercy.

The sight was damn hot. Her chest rising and falling so fast, like it was reaching up for him. Her hair wildly spread around her flushed and sweaty face, her eyes heavy and locked on him in a half-lidded daze. Those eyes were so hot, much better than that naïve stare of hers that just begged to be taught a few lessons.

He smirked at the marks all over her body. He had taught her a bit, all right. She wouldn’t be able to talk back to him anymore. One touch and she would remember: she was his. She would be such an obedient little pet, and so adorable too!

Of course, he wouldn’t be _allowed_ to keep her as a pet. She'd never been his to begin with. She was the Savior’s. He was in for a world of trouble for leaving all those marks on her property. Well, the Savior probably expected such behavior from him by now. He got his work done, but he was always a bit…how did she put it… _erratic_ …for the Savior’s tastes. Ray was the obedient one. If Ray had enough of a backbone to get jobs like this done, he’d never be awakened in the first place. _Tch._ As soon as he returned, that would be fixed. He’d be put to sleep, and the Savior and this girl would get their precious marshmallow Ray back. The thought left him feeling somewhat empty, as did the thought that this girl had been spent, leaving him here alone.

_Tch._ That was what he wanted: to be alone, so far out of everyone’s reach that no one could hurt him. That girl had tried too hard to stay by his side, in the danger zone. That’s why he’d had to put her in her place. He didn’t regret it, and he sure as hell didn’t want her trying to get close to him. Better she just lay there quietly like a little doll. He had to get out of here though and do something about his own body’s pesky roaring though. He removed his hand from her to find it soaked in her juices. On a whim, he brought them to his mouth and licked. He giggled. The taste was….

“Is there any part of you that doesn’t taste like a damn flower?” Her eyes opened in shock, and she fucking _squeaked!_ Okay, that was cute. Maybe he’d tease her just a bit more before he left. “Want a taste?” He brought his fingers to her lips tauntingly, fully expecting her to turn away in embarrassment.

He was not expecting, however, for her to capture his fingers in her mouth and suck on them; this sweet massage from her tongue was decidedly _not_ helping that roaring in his body. But damn, he could not move away. Had he trained her _too_ well?

“Tch. You’re not done, huh?” he sneered.

She looked him in the eyes, a bit of her usual annoying look back on her face. “You’re not.”

That annoying quality of hers was definitely coming back. _Stop reaching for me, damn it!_ “Quit worrying about me. Or I’ll have to punish you some more.”

“Punish me if you want. But…use me.” For once, he was speechless. She took advantage of that. “You’ve made me yours…so…use me when you need to.” He realized he hadn't taken his hand away while she spoke when she once again put her lips around his fingers, looking up into his eyes all the while. They were still annoyingly trying to draw him in, but…darker than before. Easier to look at. And definitely enticing. His body was screaming for her.

He unbuckled his belt and tugged at it, his body getting more desperate. She watched him…and smiled. A coy little smile. _Fuck, this is bad!_ He was _not_ about to let her watch him give in the way she had. _He_ was in control here! He had to do something to remind her of that…something….

His eyes settled on the belt in his hands, and he felt clarity. He removed it and leaned in close to her as he slipped it under her neck. “You think you’re so tough, don’t you? That you can decide whatever you want, and you’ll be okay?” He whispered in her ear as he finished fashioning the belt into a choke leash, “Let’s see just how tough you are.” He gave the belt a sharp tug, and her whole body jolted under him. She was a whole new level of helpless against him now, and god damn it was so hot. It was messing up his damn composure. She’d pay for that, he thought as he gripped the makeshift leash tighter.

He was too hot and dizzy to bother fully removing his pants; he just unzipped them enough to expose what he needed to. _Better that way, anyway._ There was no reason she had to see him exposed the way he saw her.

He entered into her, slowly, giving his body a chance to fully comprehend what was happening. She was warm, soft, inviting…and weak. He was not weak. He would destroy her. He started to move inside her, one hand holding her shoulder to steady his body, and the other holding her captive with the leash. His body was screaming out in pleasure, pleasure he was taking from her. Yes, it was knowing he could do whatever he wanted to her, like a toy, that was driving him crazy as he moved faster and faster.

Her face was so flushed, her eyelids fluttering under his wrath. _Hot, so hot._ He removed his hand from her shoulder and swooped down, his face over hers so he could feel her faint choked gasps as he continued to thrust. He dug his fingers into the hair at the top of her scalp and pulled, hard. A tiny squeak came from her lips. He snarled scathingly at her.

“Not so sure you’ll be okay anymore, are you? Too late.” He tugged even harder on the leash and could barely feel her faint gasp. “I’ll use you however I want, even if it kills you.” In that moment, he meant it. He didn’t care what happened to her. He was too drunk on power and pleasure to care. Her body shook in time with his as he continued to assault her body with his own. Her face was dark; her half-closed eyes were dark, her mouth open in silent screams was dark; her brightness was gone, consumed by him. If she died tonight, he’d be the last thing she ever saw. And that was hot. _She’s my toy now._

Trembles began to take her body, radiating from the point where he disappeared inside her. Climax? _Damn, maybe this girl’s even sicker than I am!_ But the way her loins held him now, hugging him tight and quaking at his touch, made him feel something different entirely than what he had been feeling thus far. He was the one unable to move yet shuddering uncontrollably, and the one who could get no air in his lungs no matter how hard he gasped for it. He held tight to the mattress under one hand and the leash in the other. All his muscles seemed to contract at once in a tight grip that felt like it would last forever or until his body was lost. He was lost, surrendered to a feeling so amazing he forgot where or even who he was. And then it was over, and he collapsed onto her, all his energy having fled his body straight to hers.

_God…what? How?_ He felt weak, but the realization of that feeling was like a muffled voice from far away. As was another voice, asking something, but…what? Oh, the girl. He was asking where she was. _She’s fine, Marshmallow, go back to sleep._ Though he knew he couldn’t keep Ray away forever, he was glad to have been able to force him to sleep now. The boy would probably have a heart attack if he saw what had just happened, which he’d like to avoid while they shared a body. Besides…Ray would get her back soon enough. He could make his own memories with her, or at least try to. This one was his.

He looked at her to drink her image into his memory…and froze. He caught her now glazed-over eyes just in time to watch them close. Her face was darker than red, too dark. And she wasn’t breathing.

* * *

Before she opened her eyes, she realized she could breathe. Her neck felt cool where the belt had been removed from it. But the rest of her felt hot. She still tingled where he'd been inside her. So not much time could have passed.

She felt her hand in his grasp. His hands were shaking. She heard him muttering. “Breathe, dammit, come on, fucking breathe!” And then she felt his lips on hers, forcing his breath into her mouth. _Was he…worried about her?_

The last thing she'd seen before losing consciousness was a maniacal expression on his face. One that wanted nothing more than to devour her, body and soul. The thought had driven her crazy on a level she never knew possible. Perhaps it was her oxygen-deprived brain talking, but she hadn’t really been concerned for her safety anymore.

But the frantic whispers and desperate attempt at CPR cooled her blood and brought her senses back to her. How could she let her life slip away from him? She was his, after all.

She opened her eyes and he pulled away from her. He started at the sight, and then collapsed onto her body. “Holy shit. I thought you were dead.”

“So you thought I’d leave you?” She felt his body tense before he rose to look down at her. His face was full of annoyance for a moment, before he sighed wearily and untied her wrists from the headboard.

“Whatever. It doesn’t matter anymore.” He began fiddling with the knot keeping her wrists bound together, which appeared to be tighter than he’d thought. He scowled. He seemed to be avoiding her eyes by hyper-focusing on the task. Her chest tightened.

“It matters to me.” He stopped what he was doing, letting her still-bound wrists fall, and turned away. Finally, he started to get up.

“Whatever. Get out of that yourself. I’m going to bed.”

It wasn’t the thought of her arms being tied together all night that made her lunge forward in panic, because, frankly, the thought didn’t catch in her mind. It was the thought that he was leaving. She didn’t want to let him go anymore. She threw her arms around him, trapping him with the bonds around her wrists. He growled and struggled, but the more he tried to twist away, the harder her arms pulled at him. Finally he sighed and relented. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

What could she say? He seemed so convinced that he couldn’t trust her. That she couldn’t see him happy to be with her, or worried about not being with her. That he had to keep her from getting too close to him. And damn, did that sting, especially after what they had just done. But…it must hurt him so much more. And yet, even if she told him he didn’t have to be like that, he wouldn’t listen, so what to say….

She looked up into his eyes, trying not to cry. “Please don’t leave me.” Yes, that was it. If he needed to think he was in control of her to feel safe around her, that was fine. Then _she_ would be the one begging _him_ to stay. If he wouldn’t believe her when she promised to stay, then maybe he would feel better if she begged him to. Then he would realize he had power over her.

At that moment, she realized with fear that he _did_ have power over her. From the very beginning, he’d had power over her. She wasn’t lying when she said she’d follow him anywhere. He could, as indeed he already had, tear her apart and she would still run after him, begging him not to go. A tear fell down her cheek as she pleaded again, “Please don’t leave me.”

She continued to peer up at him as he deliberated. Finally, he tugged at her waist until she was right against him. Her heart began to pound. _Did this mean he would stay?_ He gave her a smirk before bowing out of her now slack arms, and her heart sank. Of course it was just a trick.

But then he grabbed her by the sash that held her arms together and began to pull her from the room. “Fine, but we’re relocating. That bed is a little too…” He turned to her with a taunting grin. “… _used_ for my taste.”

**Author's Note:**

> A note on the CPR at the end, as someone certified in CPR and Basic Life Support: CPR is to be administered to someone who is unconscious and not breathing as a result of cardiac arrest. CPR, despite its portrayal in fiction (*raises hand guiltily*) WILL NOT awaken the unconscious person nor trigger independent breathing if they are truly experiencing cardiac arrest. CPR is a crude form of life support, synthetically breathing and pumping blood for the victim to keep them alive until help arrives. If a person is unconscious and not breathing, give them CPR and GET HELP!!! Call your country's emergency medical line! 
> 
> Sorry I had to add that because I felt bad for knowingly portraying a false depiction of something that could mean life or death. ^^


End file.
